Golden Eyes, I changed my pen name!
by GoldenThroat
Summary: There he was, tall and shinning. Those eyes looking at me once again. My heart fluttered I reached over, I was in awe of its beauty. I could taste it, smell it almost there. My hand barely touching it. The Oscar goes to..


_AN- I changed my pen-name to GoldenThroat. Many of you know me as xDorxyMiley, just wanted to make that clear :)_

_..._

Golden Eyes.

_The_

The blinding light hit me hard. I could feel its heat grow on my skin, my mouth curled into a sexy smile as I rose my left hand to the air. The crowd grew dark as the spot light hit me and only me. This was my being. My people were here, excitement took over as I walked over to the edge. My heels clicked as I made my down to what seemed forever. I swore I saw him smiling, I knew it was him from his eyes. Although I could only wish, I stopped. My heart rate grew as I began to scan the crowd. The light reflected off my shimmery gown as I started to glow. My gold main curled to perfection. I could see it, those gold eyes staring right at me. My world began to spin as I saw red and only red. I was here, the flashes were next, hundreds of people chanting my name over and over again.

The camera crew, the many gowns and tux's. I stood up, ready for it. There he was, tall and shinning. Those eyes looking at me once again. My heart fluttered I reached over, I was in awe of its beauty. I could taste it, smell it almost there. My hand barely touching it. I would make it, I would have it. All to myself no one could have it. No one but me myself and I. Right there, my fingers brushed against its cold metal. My pink manicure reflected from its gold color. It was so beautiful and It was mine.

Flash, he was gone. I was back and I promise you I was not done. I wanted it, needed it I was going to get it. I had to go back, I had to see its golden eyes. O those eyes, they made me want him even more. Those arms, the arms I would carry, I worked so hard it was my time.

_Academy _

I was here again. My smile grew as I walked towards my seat. The burgundy fabric was soft, my gown flew over it as I sat and watched. The atmosphere grew dark as everything around me went black and white. I was surprised but pleased. My eyes scanned the stage, there he was. My mouth dropped as my eyes widened. I was under his spell once again, that damn spell he put me on. I began to float my way towards it. My _golden_ clutch fell from my hands. Once its gold hit the black carpet everything around me caught color. I saw as I to began to get colored, as if I was some sort of coloring book. My dress grew from black to red. My hair went from white to _gold_. I smile grew on my face as It was me and him.

Almost there I was going to get him this time. I bit my bottom lip as I came closer and closer. Right as I was about to grab him my world feel. No more flying, more like falling. My red gown flowed as the air cushioned my body as I went down faster and faster. I smiled as I gained speed, my world spinning. I stopped. Everything went to slow motion as my eyes widened as he was there. Frozen as well in time. My arms flew over it as I hugged him. His tiny frame caressed in my breast as I closed my eyes and smiled as the metal touched my bare arms.

_Award_

He was mine, all mine. I worked hard and he was here in my arms. Moments went by as I felt him. He felt me as we spined. Falling once again into everything.

My world closed on me as we began dancing. The breathe from my lungs were ripped out as suddenly he disappeared from my arms. I screamed, I screamed so loud but nothing came out. I grew angry, he was mine no one could take him away! My body began falling. I closed my eyes and wanted him back. I needed to look into his _golden_ eyes.

_Goes t_o

I was surprised as two strong arms caught me. The warmth from his arms shot electricity through my body. His _blue _eyes looking down directly at me. It may have not been those golden eyes, but I love these just as much.

I was once again lost at words all I could was look up. He smiled down at me, not once leaving my eyes. I smiled as he moved his hand to the back of my head. Goose bumps rose up my body as his fingers laced through my hair. He slowly moved my head to his soft lips. At that moment I fell into _his_ spell. The spell I've been under for years. His lips barely touching mine, my eyes closed shut. My heart missed a beat as he got closer and closer, suspense and excitement rising through me. He opened his mouth,

_"Sharpay."_

_..._

_AN- This is very abstract writing. It was a challenge to write something like this. I wanted people to see why Sharpay was such a cold bitch. What she gave up for one thing. I can't quite explain it. It really doesn't have much of a plot. The words just flowed out as I typed. I don't expect people to get confused as to who "he" is. I made it pretty clear through out my writing. If you do have any questions don't be afraid to message me or simply write it as a review. I would be more then happy to help out :) Also I did change my pen name so hopefully there isn't much confusion on that part. _


End file.
